


Just pretend?

by Rubiedoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubiedoo/pseuds/Rubiedoo
Summary: Hoseok is faling chem. He asks Hyungwon to help him.“Okay i’ll do it -” Hoseok let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.“- under one condition.” Hoseok was getting worried again.Hyungwon leaned forward and whispered; “You have to pretend to be my boyfriend.”





	Just pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this hit me on the journey home a few weeks ago. I'm kinda just leaving it as a one shot right now but ill see if i have any inspiration.

Hyungwon was just peacefully minding his own business. He sat in his usual seat at the front of the classroom, chem books on the table ready to go. He wasn’t like a nerd or anything, just a person who really enjoyed learning. And being competitive for the best grade just naturally comes with that.

 

Changkyun runs into the classroom with a huge stack of books in his arms and nearly trips on Jooheons not-so-accidentally placed foot. Changkyun dodges it at the last minute and shoots Jooheon a nasty look. He places his books on the table next to Hyungwon and falls into his chair. 

 

“I really thought I was gonna be late this time” Changkyun sighs. “I ran up all those stairs for nothing!”

 

“Awww Kyunnie you’re going to be fine. At least i don’t have to sit alone now!” Hyungwon gives him a quick hug. 

 

“GAY!” Jooheon shouts from the back of the room. Hyungwon turns to look at Jooheon.

 

“I don’t see anyone trying to hug you so shut the fuck up please. Not everyone wants to be alone their whole lives like you.”

 

Jooheon opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by Hoseok standing by the door, skin tight jeans, velvet choker and all. All the girls in the class whipped their heads around to look at him. Oh look, Hyunwoo was there too.  

 

“Jooheon face it, you just got roasted bro” Hoseok smirks and they start making their way to their usual seats in the back. 

 

When Hoseok passes Hyungwon and Changkyun’s table he intensely looks at Hyungwon and winks.

 

_ Oh god. The schools biggest fuckboy just winked at me. He fucking winked. Great.  _

 

The bell rang and the lesson started.

 

  
~*~  
  
  


It was nearing the end of the lesson when the teacher suddenly picked up a folder from his bag and dropped it on his desk. 

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I have marked your tests and calculated your grades.”

The whole class groaned. Hyungwon and Changkyun on the other hand perked up. They always had this silent competition going on between them. It got pretty heated sometimes but they had never let it put a wedge between their friendship. 

 

The teacher started walking around the classroom handing out pieces of paper as he went. He passed Changkyun’s desk first. Hyungwon leaned over to try to take a peek at the grade but Changkyun grabbed the paper before he could see it. Hyungwon carefully watched Changkyun’s face for any kind of hint. Changkyun looked up from his paper and turned it around. 

 

_ Shit. _

 

In the corner of the paper, written in neat penmanship, was the number 9,2. 

How could Hyungwon beat that?

How could he ever get a higher grade?

 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the teacher approaching. The teacher placed the paper on Hyungwons desk. It was facing downwards so he couldn’t read the grade yet. 

Hyungwon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes.

 

9,7

 

Hyungwon’s eyes widened and he smiled as he pushed the paper into Changkyun’s face.

 

“Ha bish, I got a higher score!”

Changkyun sighed. “I guess it’s my turn to buy drinks then.”

  
  


On the other side of the classroom sat Hoseok. Sulking. He glanced at his paper

 

3,4

 

How was he supposed to pass with those grades? What would his parents say if they saw that he was failing his subjects?

 

_ I need help _

 

Hoseok glanced over at Hyungwon. 

 

~*~

 

Hyungwon was sitting in the library reading a book when he detected someone slipping onto the chair opposite him. Looking up, he had expected to find Changkyun but was surprised to see Hoseok sitting there. 

 

He looked back down at his book. He assumed Hoseok was just there to bother him.

 

_ If i don’t give him any attention, he will go away soon enough  _

 

Hoseok cleared his throat and softly spoke.

 

“Um… hey-”

 

“Okay prettyboy, lemme stop you there.-” Hoseok flushed at the nickname 

 

“-I really don’t feel like dealing with your shit right now so could you like leave me alone and go bully some first year students or something like that. I just want to read.”

Hoseok awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. Hyungwon look at the boy with confusion.

 

_ Why on earth is he acting so nervous?  _

 

“But that’s not why you came here is it?” Hyungwon asked with curiosity.

 

“No.. um .. i want..” Hoseok was mumbling nonsense. He was getting frustrated about not knowing what to say so he just opened his bag and threw his chemistry test on the table.

 

Hyungwon let out a low whistle.

 

“That’s bad.”

 

“Yeah.” That’s all Hoseok managed to say.

 

“Let me guess, you are failing chem?” Hyungwon questioned. Hoseok nodded.

 

“ I saw you had a really high score and you always seem to understand and i was wondering if you could tutor me” Hoseok said all in one breath. 

 

Hyungwon was surprised. Was Hoseok really so desperate that he needed a tutor?

 

Hyungwon leaned back and looked at Hoseok. Hoseok almost flinched away from the piercing gaze.

“Okay i’ll do it -” Hoseok let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

 

“- under one condition.” Hoseok was getting worried again. 

 

Hyungwon leaned forward and whispered; “You have to pretend to be my boyfriend.”

 

Hoseok’s worried face melted away and formed back into his signature smirk.

 

“Deal.”

 

~*~ 

 

**Chat with Shin Hoseok**

 

_ so when do we start? _

 

_ Today?  _

_ sure _

_ where?  _

_ we could go to my house? _

 

_ No. My parents are home this afternoon so we will go to mine.  _

_ I’ll send you the address. _

 

Hoseok was smiling at his screen. He didn’t know why but the other boy just made him so happy. 

 

His phone beeped. It was Sarah, the class slut. Sarah and him had been sleeping with each other lately but Hoseok was getting bored of her.

 

**Chat with Sarah**

 

_ my parents aren’t home tonight _

_ come over? _

_ nah can’t _

_ gotta do something _

 

~*~

 

Hoseok pressed the doorbell on the heavy wooden door of the huge mansion he had just arrived at. He couldn’t believe Hyungwon was this loaded. 

He heard step echoing in the house and the door opened, revealing a smiling Hyungwon.

 

“Great you’re here. I still have some explaining to do and my parents will be here soon so we must hurry.”

 

Hoseok stepped inside and took off his leather jacket and shoes.

 

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’m kind of confused. Not that i can blame you for wanting to date me.”

 

Hoseok was now following Hyungwon into a room that looked like a kitchen. It was spacious and modern. Hyungwon walked to the fridge and Hoseok made himself comfortable on the counter. Hyungwon glanced over at him with mild disgust. 

 

“I came out to my parents a while back and they didn’t react well. They said i’d get over it and shit like that so now they’re trying to set me up with random girls. i just need you and me to be pretend dating so i can get them off my back.” Hyungwon clarified. 

 

Hyungwon walked over to him and stood in between Hoseok’s legs. Hoseok grinned. They were standing so close that he could feel the other boy’s heat on his face. 

 

Hyungwon leaned in even closer so his lips were touching Hoseok’s ear. 

 

“I just heard my parent’s car door close so they can come in and see us any minute now.”

 

“Better give them a show then.”

 

Hoseok crashed his lips into Hyungwon’s plump ones, the other boy responding immediately.

Hoseok’s hands snaked around Hyungwon’s waist, pulling him closer while Hyungwon reached up and intertwined his fingers into Hoseok’s hair. 

 

Hyungwon heard the front door open and faint voices could be heard drifting in from the hallway. 

 

Hyungwon thought  _ Fuck it  _ and licked over Hoseok’s bottom lip, demanding entrance to his mouth. Hoseok happily obliged, opening his mouth. Hyungwon’s tongue explored his mouth.

 

Without thinking, one of Hoseok’s hands traveled down the small of Hyungwon’s back to the other boy’s ass. Hoseok gave it a firm squeeze, making Hyungwon moan into the kiss.

 

Someone cleared his throat from the doorway. 

 

Hyungwon pulled away and looked over his shoulder. 

“Hey mom, dad! Didn’t realise you were home.” He said innocently, lips red and swollen, Hoseok’s hand still on ass. 

 

The male in the doorway was looking at the offending hand with distaste. 

The female standing behind him, just looked very confused. 

 

“Clearly.” The man said.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was it! feel free to comment ideas if you want this to go someplace
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
